


Прошлое М-21

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Graphic Description, заполнение пробелов, медицинские процедуры, операции DA-5, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Прошлое М-21. После похищения Тао и Такео Боннером и спасения их Франкенштейном бывшие члены ДА-5 решают расказать кое-что о прошлом М-21. А потом Тао закручивает интригу и в конце концов они выведут на чистую воду Франкенштейна.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, прав был Такео, но первоначально автор склонялся к тому, что Франкенштейну приходилось прятаться в монастыре, в женском (шутка)  
> подобно Ахеллесу среди женщин.

После разрешения Франкенштейна, который наблюдал за процессом восстановления и выздоровления отбитых у агентов Союза модифицированных из ДА-5 , новообращенные Тао и Такео наконец-то спустились в общую гостиную. Или, скорее наоборот, поднялись наверх, с подземного этажа лаборатории.  
\- Как ваше самочувствие, - вежливо осведомился Регис.  
\- Регенерируем, - ограничился кратким ответом Тао.  
После эффекта «пробуждения» помимо преобразования (в который раз!) модифицированного тела активизировалась и так называемая «шоковая регенерация». Внутренние органы и ткани одновременно начали избавляться от различных эффектов ранений и сопутствующих им эффектов интоксикации, септического заражения и прочих неприятных последствий. Кроме того, необходимо было провести оперативное вмешательство, с целью очистки тканей, воспалившихся из-за внутреннего кровотечения в брюшной полости. Лучше бы заживало все само собой, постепенно.  
\- Нам бы чайку попить, можно?..  
Тао осторожно протиснулся ближе к тому углу стола, возле которого концентрировалась большая часть вазочек с конфетами и печеньем. И еще там были какие-то яблоки и фрукты, но хакер их не любил. Точнее уважал, но в несколько меньшей степени, чем углеводосодержащие вредные штуки.  
\- У меня разрывы в кишечнике практически зажили, вы мне сами говорили на последнем обследовании. И вообще, через трубочку питаться хоть кому надоест. Мой желудок уже полностью подготовлен к самостоятельной переработке пищи.  
Кажется, Тао действительно быстро пошел на поправку. С каждым мгновением речь его все более оживлялась. Он даже начал потихоньку жестикулировать, прямо как типичный средиземноморский итальянец.  
Итальянцы бывают еще американские, но не об этом речь.  
Просто Тао, это же Тао.  
Тао и словесный понос были практически неотделимы друг от друга.  
Между тем, пока хакер отвлекал все внимания на себя, Такео потихоньку оккупировал противоположный угол дивана и незаметно опробовал несколько наиболее аппетитно выглядящих блюд. Это были тарелки М-21 и Раэля. Чью же тарелку почистить? С мелким Кертье связываться не хотелось, а оборотень, свой пацан.  
К тому же, после того, что хакер собрался тому сообщить желание продолжать обед у М-21 точно исчезнет.  
\- Слушай, мы не сказали тебе еще… В общем, стали бы мы выкладывать первому встречному всю известную нам информацию? Мы же спецгруппа, а не какая-то банда малолеток.  
Такео подцепил вилкой кусочек тушеного мяса и быстро сжевал.  
Вдруг М-21 как-нибудь не так отреагирует, а гарнир Сейра действительно приготовила вкусный.  
\- Конкретно про вашу серию «100» нам ничего не известно, но за последние 3 года мы побывали на почти что всех засветившихся базах, филиалах и лабораториях.  
Кромбелл как куратор сольных проектов и участник нескольких совместных программ был задействован всего в 8 операциях.  
Четыре проекта были закрыты еще на стадии подготовительных экспериментов и до начала по-настоящему серьезных разработок. Одна – из-за недостаточности финансирования и бесперспективности с точки зрения Союза, одна – из-за больших убытков и из-за недостатка квалифицированных кадров, остальные из-за шумихи в прессе и широких общественных протестов. Ну, как предполагала наша разведка, информацию слили конкуренты, да еще всякие религиозные организации подключились.  
Ваша серия «М» проводилась на базе Центра изучения медицины катастроф.  
Всякие жертвы автомобильных аварий, землетрясений, селевых потоков, обрушения стен из-за взрывов бытового газа. Помнится, на одного подходящего под твое описание мужика вообще свалился частный самолет. Парень был в наушниках и поэтому не услышал приближения так называемой «звезды смерти».  
Вся программа делилась на несколько независимых друг от друга частей, реабилитация с помощью инновационных технологий, типа лечение с помощью стволовых клеток, другая – пересадка донорских органов и биопротезирование, ну а третья часть с использованием экспериментальной фармацевтики.  
В общем, в список подозрительных организаций, по которым мы обычно нашей спецгруппой работали, Кромбелл и его подручные не попадал.  
Но мы знаем, на чем специализировались те филиалы и лаборатории, где он работал.  
Мы имеем четкое представление, как проводился отбор в ту или иную программу.  
Все операции по пересадке проводились на базе уже упоминавшегося Центра.  
Большинство пациентов доставлялось непосредственно с места происшествий.  
Некоторая часть набиралась из больных, находящихся в стадии сопровождающего лечения.  
Малая часть это были так называемые «добровольцы». Скажем, люди, родившиеся с врожденными аномалиями или уже получавшие консервативное лечение.  
Было несколько подходящих под твое описание кандидатов.  
Как тебе вот такой пример?  
Неопознанный молодой человек без документов. Получивший во время парковки автомобиля несколько пулевых ранений в грудь и попавший из-за этого в аварию. Забавно, да?  
Есть еще бывший военнопленный, беженец из зоны балканского конфликта.  
Чудом избежал в одной из косовских больниц разборки на донорские органы, якобы оказание «гуманитарной помощи» от сербов и россиян гражданам Израиля.  
Ты учти, что данные мы берем не из секретных баз Союза, а из так называемых «гражданских» источников, отчеты сотрудников «скорой помощи», спасателей МЧС, доклады и рапорты полицейских.  
Есть и еще один криминальный тип, но мы его настоящую личность пока даже с помощью Интерпола не установили…  
Все это время, хакер не переставал таскать то печенюшку, то шоколадное пралине в блестящей обертке.  
\- В общем, расклад такой, информацию по тебе мы попробуем отследить, но честно говоря, оно тебе все еще надо?  
М-21 застыл. Ноблесс и Франкенштейн тоже деликатно промолчали.  
\- Я подумаю…  
Произнести эти два слова оборотню удалось с большим трудом.  
Такео, между тем, прикончил последнюю котлету с тарелки Франкенштейна.  
\- Ну-ка, больные, сейчас же марш на обследование и в постель!  
Восклицание разгневанного Франкенштейна несколько запоздало.  
Лицо Такео исказила гримаса боли, и парень схватился за живот.  
Регису повезло меньше, на его костюм вытошнило печеньками Тао.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> продолжение 1

После повторной госпитализации двух непослушных пациентов, Тао и Такео, закрыли на карантин минимум на 2 недели.  
\- А зачем же на 2? – Обиженно недоумевал хакер. – Нам и недели хватит, чтобы желудок привык к твердой пище. Сосискам и колбасе…  
Тао сказал это нарочно, чтобы поддержать страдающего без животного белка Такео.  
Бывший коллега по ДА-5 в долгу, разумеется, не остался.  
\- Глюкоза Тао жизненно необходима, у него без сахара умственный коэффициент снижается, может за пару недель до уровня неандертальца деградировать.  
А вообще, стрелок не сомневался, что Тао что-нибудь организует, какую-нибудь тайную контрабанду пирожками, ливерной колбасой или хотя бы бутербродами из «Макдональдса».  
Надо как следует надавить на жалость у мелкого Ландегрэ, а Сейра вообще, такая юная чувствительная девушка.  
Девушки всегда стараются кого-нибудь подкормить, если не будущего жениха, то хотя бы бродячую собаку.  
\- Слушай, Такео, мы же не спрашивали еще про М-21? Куда он запропастился? Я уверен он согласится на многое ради такого…  
\- Ради чего?  
\- Ради того, чтобы получить что-нибудь…  
\- Информацию?  
\- Может и так… - Тао определенно что-то такое в уме задумывал.  
\- Ради нее он ограбит семидесятилетнюю старушку? – В голосе Такео слышался неприкрытый, но все-таки смягченный полушутливой интонацией сарказм. - Думаешь он осмелится в чем-то ослушаться Франкенштейна?  
Франкенштейн, их лечащий врач, и по совместительству домохозяин не далее как вчера публично огласил свои строгие медицинские предписания.  
Выздоравливающим пациентам в течение трех дней полагалось питаться наиболее щадящим для ослабленного организма способом, через капельницу. А затем, жиденький суп, жиденькие кашки и жесточайшая, лишенная всяческого разнообразия пюреобразная диета.  
Каждый проживающий или приходящий в гости человек или иное разумное существо был осведомлен о необходимости соблюдать в обращении с больными надлежащие инструкции.  
Как то: с рук не кормить, булками не задабривать, нетбуков и смартфонов естественно не давать. Мало ли чего, вдруг еще на корпоративную карточку школы Е Ран ресторанных деликатесов в кредит закажут.  
От тоски и однообразия скудного рациона хотелось и впрямь заголосить по-волчьи.  
Кстати, что-то давненько мы не видели М-21.  
А на его дух противоречия и недисциплинированность хакер больше всего как раз и рассчитывал.  
\- Чем ты будешь подкупать М-21? – Еще раз повторил как бы риторический вопрос Такео. – Байками про то, что нарыл какую-то новую информацию? Так тебе же запретили пользоваться не только компьютером, но и телефоном, а М-21, как ты помнишь, не может пользоваться ничем кроме кнопок. У него вообще древняя «Нокиа», без интернета и видеосвязи. Одна только радость, что неубиваемая.  
Но хитрющий Тао как-то по-особенному подмигнул и что-то такое, многообещающее прошептал на ухо.  
Стали ждать визита сочувствующих домочадцев. Все равно каких, ведь оборотень не утерпит и припрется как узнает об этом.  
Заявится, как миленький, во чтобы то ни стало.  
Изолированным несказанно повезло, так как первым в лабораторию явился Регис.  
Но предусмотрительный Франкенштейн послал вместе с ним в качестве надзирателя за порядком еще и сварливого и раздражительного Раэля.  
После первых минут неуклюжих объяснений что де младший Ландегрэ не может нарушать данное домовладельцу обещание, Тао его перебил.  
\- Не знаешь, М-21 должок нам отдавать собирается?  
Юный Ландегрэ вытаращил удивленные глаза, какой еще должок?  
Как же, так называемый «долг чести», несколько дней тому назад, аккурат перед самым неприятным происшествием, оборотень проиграл Тао некую значительную сумму денег.  
Мелкий ноблесс чуть в обморок не свалился.  
А Раэль, конечно же начал язвить.  
Как будто другого такого в их модифицированном обществе не хватало.  
Но в данный момент, таки да, М-21 как назло не было.  
Тао и Такео между собой даже стали заключать пари, через сколько минут этот обормот со скандалом сюда заявится.  
До самого оборотня порочащие его слухи донеслись ну подозрительно очень быстро.  
Тао не исключал, что М-21 их просто подслушивал.  
В конце концов, система видеонаблюдения для того и была создана, чтобы приглядывать за всеми и без непосредственного участия самого Тао.  
\- Это что и кому я там должен, - наплевав на карантин, М-21 вошел непосредственно в отгороженное для выздоравливающих пациентов пространство.  
Законопослушный и правильно воспитанный дедушкой Геджутелем Регис благоразумно оставался в комнате наблюдений, за стеклянной перегородкой.  
\- О, и ты здесь, - ничуть не смутившись, попытался обнять разъяренного М-21 облаченный в тюремно-полосатую пижаму Тао.  
Вид у него был как замученного гестаповцами заключенного.  
Как оборотень ни пытался избежать тесных и даже чересчур крепких объятий, Тао его поймал, и зашептал прямо в заросшее белесыми волосками ухо.  
\- Ты только представь, как трясется от страха сейчас Регис. Он-то сразу напридумывал бог знает что, и что ты или я, заядлые игроманы… Того и гляди, проиграем последнюю рубашку, а потом нас заставят сливать секретные сведения про Франкенштейна. Или того хуже, придется протащить куда-нибудь взрывное устройство…Он прямо разрывается сейчас от необходимости все доложить и одновременно думает, как нам помочь и можно ли уладить до вмешательства нашего босса.  
Был бы знатный прикол, если бы потом мы логически все объяснили…  
\- Объяснили им что? – М-21 не собирался просто так сдаваться.  
\- Помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что было бы нелишне узнать, кем был наш босс в своей прошлой, еще до Кореи, жизни. Или лет сто тому назад, или во время гонений инквизиции. Спорим, что он и сам был однажды каким-нибудь попом. В рясе, с выстриженным кружком на голове, тонзура называется, и какими-нибудь четками. Небось, заставили еще принять обет. Безбрачия, и вот сейчас он мается один, совсем без женской ласки.  
Оборотень, наконец, поднатужившись, отлепил от себя Тао, тот, если хотел, умел изобразить цепкую хватку самой смерти.  
\- Ну и холодные у тебя пальцы. И такие костлявые…  
Взгляд М-21 непроизвольно зафиксировал обратившегося уже в соляной столб Региса.  
Кажется, идея разыграть Ландегрэ определенно стоила кратковременной потери репутации.  
\- Я ставлю на то, что наш благообразный старик был в свое время каким-нибудь содержателем борделя.  
\- Не знаю, кто тут о чем, но я думаю, что Франкенштейн когда-нибудь был чем-то вроде владельца бара. Или пивной, так как торговцы вином больше привлекают к себе внимания.  
\- Ну, по рукам?  
Тао, как деловой человек, быстренько изложил суть заключаемого соглашения.  
Если один вариант окажется наиболее близким к одной из используемых в прошлом личностей Франкенштейна, то остальные платят ему «дань». Либо выполняют какое-нибудь не слишком головоломное задание.  
Внезапно М-21 заподозрил какой-то подвох.  
\- А может ты его уже «пробил»?  
\- По какой электронной сети? Алло, я вызываю духов? Ты с нами или нет? Может, уже струсил?  
Эх, была не была.  
Модифицированные скрепили пари крепким рукопожатием.  
Между тем, Тао собирался прочесть неопубликованные (пока) мемуары предыдущего Лорда.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> продолжение 2

\- А с чего ты решил, будто из вашей серии собирались выращивать каких-нибудь супервоинов?  
Тао искренне удивился, а Такео тут же пояснил, все-таки иногда хакер опережал мыслями своих собеседников.  
\- Это давно доказано, что лучшие солдаты, даже после модификации получаются именно из бывших военных. Просто те уже выдержали первый отборочный этап, а потом и другие, более соответствующие выбранной специальности, испытания. Знают, как в армии тяжело и психологически успели ко всему подготовиться. А опыт и навыки после модификации никуда не исчезают, наоборот, каждый уже знает, чего ему не хватает и стремится дополнить то, чего ему не хватало раньше. Кому-то нужна скорость, кому-то более совершенное зрение. Способность обрабатывать мгновенно большие объемы информации. Сейчас же все завязано на продвинутых технологиях. Лазерное наведение, использование гиперзвука, повсюду планшеты и защищенные операторские компьютеры…Ты вон с простым телефоном не можешь справиться, когти отрастающие мешают, а в бою надо отслеживать столько всего другого…Радиолокационная борьба, система дальнего обнаружения… Новые технологии как раз позволяют восполнить утрату некоторых физических способностей. Например, можно вставить искусственный с некоторыми улучшенными характеристиками глаз. Им можно видеть инфракрасное или тепловое излучение. Или можно заменить ампутированные конечности. Кранц после контузии почти оглох, а после модификации он вообще стал как какой-то монстр.  
\- Можно выращивать бойцов «с нуля», - Тао все-таки снизошел с высот своего недосягаемого интеллекта и постарался извиниться за свое не совсем тактичное высказывание. – То есть «конструируют» новые эмбрионы, с уже генетически заданными параметрами. До каких-то малозначительных деталей, вроде определенный цвет глаз пока еще не дошли, точнее чаще всего об этом военные просто не задумываются.  
Исключение – авторский проект, когда специально отслеживают полную генетическую родословную.   
Какой национальности был отец, и отец отца, и так до необходимой глубины уровня.  
Роль доминантных и рецессивных генов пока еще никто не отменял.  
М-21 то ли оскорбился, то ли загрустил.  
\- А зачем же нас в «сотой» серии держали? Просто так, хотели скрестить кошку с мышкой, а получилось…сами не ожидали что.  
Тао снисходительно проговорил.  
\- Просто отрабатывали разные технологии. Можно ли пересадить руку от уже умершего человека. Или в донорские клетки человека добавить клетки свиньи…Думаешь, Рокфеллеру сердце наобум каждый раз пересаживали? Сначала выбирали подходящие варианты, затем хирургу надо же на ком-то тренироваться. А тут, ответственности почти никакой, пострадавший или уже откинулся, или при последнем издыхании. Если что-то пойдет не так, его быстренько закопают, или сожгут, тело-то давно по документам считается погибшим.  
Кстати, Рокфеллеру сердце пересаживали не шесть раз, как пишут иногда, а всего лишь четыре…  
Так что тебе, если что есть к чему стремиться.  
Оборотень недоверчиво сморщил нос. Хмыкнул. Ты на что именно намекаешь?  
\- Да не на количество пересадок, дурья твоя башка, стань таким же богатым.  
\- Ну, если ограбить какого-нибудь восьмисотлетнего старика…Наверняка у него где-то припрятаны золотые монеты.

**Author's Note:**

> Darwin Awards, на самом деле их было несколько погибших из-за упавших летающих транспортных средств
> 
> "Дренецкая группа" Армии Освобождения Косово, клиника "Медикус" в Приштине,  
> «Охота. Я и военные преступники» — книга, написанная бывшим прокурором Международного Трибунала ООН по бывшей Югославии Карлой дель Понте. По словам дель Понте, она получила информацию, согласно которой 300 не-албанцев были похищены и перемещены в Албанию в 1999 году. Органы похищенных впоследствии были изъяты


End file.
